


Service

by Dazzledfirestar



Category: Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Bondage, Dubious Consent, F/M, Femdom, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-28
Updated: 2011-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-20 19:24:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/pseuds/Dazzledfirestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carol Danvers is sick and tired of Tony Stark's smug attitude and as the Director of SHIELD she feels its time to remind him who exactly in is charge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Service

Carol could feel a headache building behind her eyes. She pinched the bridge of her nose for a moment and took a deep breath. “Stark, I don’t care how many fancy toys you bring to the table. If this shit doesn’t stop now, you’re gone.”

 

“And all my fancy toys go with me.” He smirked at her across the desk. “How would things go for SHIELD then, do you think?”

 

“You’re pathetic.” Carol glowered at him. This man was quickly becoming the bane of her existence. Tony Stark had very little respect for authority, and apparently that respect level dropped even further if you slapped a pair of tits on that authority. There had to be some way of using that against the smug son of a bitch, Carol was sure. As the idea formed in her head, she smiled. It wasn’t a friendly expression and Stark seemed slightly confused by it.

 

Without saying a word, she moved to the office door and clicked the lock into place. Stark just chuckled. “Planning on turning off the security cameras too?”

 

She slipped in behind her desk and did just that with a few flicks of her fingers.

 

“Should I fear some SHIELD agent brutality?” He smirked at her as if he were untouchable.

 

“You want to keep playing games? Putting people at risk? Fine.” She stood and moved toward him. “I can play games too.”

 

He didn’t see the handcuffs until she slapped them against his wrist and locked him to the arm of the chair. “What the hell do you think…?”

 

“You need to learn that you’re here to serve, Stark, and you’re going to start with me.” She palmed his half hard cock through his thousand dollar suit. “And you don’t seem nearly as opposed to the idea as I thought you would be.”

 

She touched him again, driving a low groan from his throat. He lost himself for a moment. “Carol…”

 

“That’s ‘Director Danvers’, Stark.” Her grip on him, even through the suit pants tightened until his eye popped open. She leaned over him, her knees on either side of his thighs. “I have no doubt you’ve played this game before.” She pulled back and stared at him until he nodded. “Good.” He groaned again as she slowly pulled his fly open. He was achingly hard already and the look in her eyes made him twitch. She wrapped her fingers around his cock a moment later. “If you come before I say so, you will be punished.” He nodded again, indicating that he understood.

 

Without another word, she slid down onto him. He had half a second to consider that she wasn’t wearing anything under the skirt of her uniform before she began to ride him. Hard. She braced herself on the back of the chair, not touching him more than she had to to get what she wanted.

 

She was mildly surprised how good Stark was at this. She shouldn’t have been, she decided, given the man’s history as a complete whore, but even chained to the chair, he knew what he was doing. His hand twitched on the arm of the chair. “No.” Her eyes opened and her voice came out strong, if a little breathy. “If you move, I stop.” She rolled her hips, a further torture as he was obviously clinging to his control.

 

His breath was coming in quick gasps, desperate to take enough air in to keep his control. “Ca…” he caught himself before he said her name. “Director… I…”

 

She threw her head back, crying out as her body tightened and her climax washed over her. As the rush passed, her hips stopped. He wiggled his after a few moments, hoping she’d take the hint. She caught it, but her gaze narrowed on him and she pulled herself up off him and out of the chair.

 

She hid the smile that threatened to cross her lips as she moved toward her desk, adjusting her skirt and retrieving the key to the cuffs she’d used on Stark. He tried to pull her back down into his lap as she released his wrist. “We aren’t done here.” He smirked at her again.

 

“Oh, I’m more than done.” She sat down behind her desk. “What part of ‘serving me’ did you not understand, Stark?” He stared across her desk at her, jaw fallen and eyes wide. “If you feel the need to… deal with that,” she waved a dismissive hand at his still hard cock, “there’s a washroom down the hall.”

 

“You can’t possibly…”

 

“This meeting is over, Stark.” She let her gaze fall on his again, looking up from her paperwork. “I don’t have time to deal with your ego.”

 

“Danvers, you are a class A bitch, has anyone told you that lately?”

 

“I hear that daily, Stark. Get out.” After a moment he stood, tucking himself back into his pants and shaking his head. “Oh, and Tony?”

  
“What?” The word was cut short with his frustration bubbling just under the surface.

 

“Natasha trained you well.”

 

“Fuck you, Danvers.”

 

She smiled at him, that same cold smile she’d had earlier. “No, you got your one shot at that, Stark.” Her voice changed back to the tone she used for business. “Pull your shit together or you and your toys are gone.” Her door slammed a few seconds later. He’d hate her forever after this, he’d call her every horrible name he could think of, he’d probably plot some sort of scary technological revenge. None of that mattered.

 

At least now he knew she wouldn’t take his shit with a smile.


End file.
